The Black Sisters
by Laura Bernice Johsnon
Summary: Seventeen years old Bellatrix Black and her two younger sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, are describing their teenage life and their feelings in a diary. This funny story tries to show the nature of each sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_

_**I want to really apologise for all my mistakes in spelling, and all my mistakes in words, grammar and so on, but, as I am not from England, I couldn't do better. Also, I apologise for the mistakes including American writing (even though I've been learning British for a long time, all my vacations were in America), and of course, for the poor text. Originally, it was written in my language, and, as we have lots of synonyms, it was hard for me to translate all of them. But I tried and it took me a long time, so I hope that you will find some time to read it :) Enjoy...**_

_Friday, 15.8.1969_

_Dear Diary, _

_this was the worst day of my life! Can you imagine so many flubs? And the same day! Today we decided to go to the Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley, like a family, savvy? Thank God, I managed to send an owl to Rodolphus, saying that we'll meet up there. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, until we decided to go by a Muggle train/subway/bus/taxi/whatever. Well, no we... mum. She told us it will be a new experience! All of us, except for Andromeda, wanted to kill her! And Andromeda... We went out of that train or whatever it was and we just wanted to go to Leaky Cauldron... And then... Ugh! We met that tiresome muggle Ted Tonks from the neighbourhood. If you only saw how our father ran wild. With our mother, they had to really keep control of themselves to hide their feelings, and so they went inside, that they'll wait for us. With Cissy, we tried to get somehow rid of him, but it didn't go well. First I thought that I'll curse some Avada Kedavra spell, or at least Crucio, but Cissy persuaded me to not do it. That it's supposedly not worth getting kicked out of school and maybe going to Azkaban, since I'm gonna be seventeen next month... Well, I dunno. I really thought it was worth it then._

_Well, when we finally got rid of him after half an hour or so, we went to the Diagon Alley. There our mother made a big scene about that Andromeda's Muggle. It was so embarrassing! Everybody was looking at us, including some of my classmates. Thanks God, I finally saw Rodolphus, and I immediately came up to him. I spent the rest of the day with him and his brother. I knew that my gaffer will be so mad at me – who wouldn't be, however, I ran away (LOL). I tried to avoid them all the time and somewhat I succeeded, because when I came home, nobody was here. It kinda surprised me, but the most surprising thing was that it was locked only with a normal Coloportus. And it kinda pissed me. My gaffer sometimes acts like a real Muggle, shame! Aaagh, I've got a feeling they are arriving. Well, I'm going to listen to this scene._

_Maybe the last time, your_

_Bellatrix_

_Dear Diary,_

_as I see, Bella managed to write here her words. Pity that I can't see what has she written, but the three us decided that it will be better that day. I'll describe you my day, then – I met Ted! Again! We went to the Leaky Cauldron by bus and we get off the bus on the Bus Stop, and there he was! My parents went inside (I still don't know why) and Bella with Cissy were still whispering something, waving their wands and then they laughed. I think it was a bit inappropriate, due to the way Ted acted! He is a nice person, they could have behaved better! Well, then I had to go away with my parents. And guess what happened! In the middle of the Diagon Alley, they started yelling at me because of the Muggles. That I shouldn't be friends with them, that it won't turn out well, that I'll tell him something I shouldn't (he already knows, but hush), and that I'd better be friend with that nice guy Rabastan Lestrange. She, of course, than changed her mind when Bellatrix disappeared with him and his brother somewhere. Both parents were running mad! They were swearing at her, crying some bullshit and lots of curses (I'd rather not describe them). They behaved really badly in front of Lucius and his family – the were still screaming and yelling and shouting and cursing... And, of course, only because of Bella. The Malfoys looked really strangely on them, and they probably weren't thinking nice things about our family then, but I don't think it somehow affected Lucius's opinion of Cissy. Do you understand? He's into her! And he's only a fourth grader! He's into third grader! When Bella finds out, Narcissa (who knows about Lucius as much as she knows about Ted) will be in a proper mess. Bella makes scenes because of us all the time. She didn't like it at all when I was sided with Gryffindor on the Quidditch match. I don't know what happened to her! She's pretty strange since she's friend with those Lestrange guys. Although, my whole family, obsessed with pure blood, is strange. If I could only be with my pretty little Teddy all the time! You know how sweet he is, diary? If you only knew how he looks when he plays football. He's so gorgeous!_

_Your loving,_

_Andromeda_

_Dear Diary (unfortunately, I couldn't come up with more original greeting),_

_Today was the most perfect day! We decided to go to the Diagon Alley, all family. Bella looked a bit glum, she was like: "Am I really supposed to go with my gaffer to the Diagon Alley?" Well, we came there, we got rid of the tiresome awful Muggle Ted, of whom you've already probably heard from Andromeda, and then we've arrived to the alley, where my mum started shouting at Dromeda because of that idiot. But I didn't listen. I was focused on the Wandmaker's, where I saw the most sexy blond guy in the world. Yes, our Lucius. If you only saw him! He had so smooth blond hair like Prince Charming from Shrek, but much more longer. But those eyes! So many feeling hidden in them! When he turned around and he spoke with the melodic voice of his... Well, sexy! Bellatrix would kill me if she'd know that I'm into him. He's probably a fourth grader, so she'd kill by with a wave of her wand. Well, so we came to the Wandmaker's with my parents (who came to Ollivander only to complain on their older children, Bella supposedly disappeared) and then he turned around to face me. We said only few words to each other. As we later found out, words were completely useless. We were just watching each others eyes and I had a feeling that he can read my mind (I hope he doesn't do Legilimency, because if he knew what I think about him...). We were just smiling at each other, facing ourselves, until his parents called him home. Pity, he was so sweet! Well, but then I found out that Bellatrix's missing. We came home and we found the door unlocked (of course, the witch forgot to use a plain Coloportus). Bella probably found out that the disaster's coming, and so she went to the bathroom. When our mum called her home, supposedly to talk to her, Bella said she's combing her hair. What? Combing her hair? She couldn't find some more believable excuse? She... Combs hair... Wow! mum just called her down, that combing her hair can't take that long. I think it can, with the hair of hers!_

_With undying love (unfortunately to Lucius and not you,)_

_Narcissa_

"Bellatrix! Come down here immediately, you understand?" I capsized my eyes, waiting for the worst. But I couldn't play my "combing" hair much longer. I opened the door and I turned left, walking down the stairs. Slowly.

"What's up, mum?" I asked. I knew that this won't turn out well, but I didn't regret what I did.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"What?" I tried to make an angelic face, but, as my father once said, with the look of mine it's almost impossible.

"Why have you wore off in the middle of Diagon Alley?" she asked angrily, turning away from the kitchen unit. I was really surprised when I found out that she was cutting the carrot – oh, so she wasn't helping herself with the wand?

I didn't know how to answer. I just stood there, chin up, looking at her with my sharp look, until she came near to me and yelled:

"Bellatrix Black! Where were you and what were you doing?"

"Calm down, mum," I grinned. "I was just with Rodolphus and Rabaston."

"What were you doing?" her voice was sharp as a knife.

"Why are you interested?" I asked, relaxed. "I'll be seventeen in a month, mum, I know what I'm doing."

I saw how her face started to change to red. She clenched her fists and I had a feeling she's doing to slap me now. I closed my eyes, thinking about how should I react. I haven't seen my mum this angry for a long time!

„I'm hungry as a wolf!" I heard suddenly a voice of my younger sister. I sighed. So she's not gonna slap me. Not now. I ceased this opportunity and I turned around and changed the theme:

"mum's cooking something brilliant, with carrots..." I praised her cooking skills.

"Hm... Ugh, carrot!" Andromeda made an ugly face.

„Carrot won't hurt you," retorted mother. "And, if you please, call Wendy, I don't want to cut this now!"

In five seconds, the kitchen door opened and a little house elf came in.

"Wendy, make a carrot salad and a chicken meat with..." my mum started to command. I ceased this opportunity and I disappeared from the kitchen as fast as I could. I came to my room, thinking about Hogwarts. I was looking forward to my last year. Yes... Last. I was wondering what I'll do after school. I didn't have the slightest idea until now! Of course, my family, faithful to the Dark Lord, would want me to follow him. I wanted to follow him too, without a doubt, but... How? Where is the Dark Lord now? What will happen when I'll try to join it. Will he accept me? Or... Or not?

I sighed and I came over to the window, watching the shadows in the garden. I was looking forward to Hogwarts. Summer was nice, it was, but it started getting on my nerves. I wanted to be back with my friends, take walks to Hogsmeade, sit on those boring classes, make fun of the teachers, support our Quidditch team...

"Bellatrix! Dinner's ready!" I heard father's voice.

"Coming!"

I ran down the stairs until I ran into the dining room. Everyone was seated behind our table and Wendy was walking by, putting dinner on our plates.

"For Mr. and Mrs. Black," she chattered and gave the plates to my parents. They didn't say a thing, but my mother smiled slightly and nodded.

"For Miss Cissy," she said and handed the plate to Narcissa. She just smiled and started eating:

"Yummy, I love carrot salad!" Then the elf came over to me.

"For Miss Bella." I didn't say a thing, I just tried to held my chin higher and I patronizingly took my plate. I didn't want to be nice to this house elf! They'd think that I'm some kind of friend of hers! Pah! Wendy is, however, our slave, nothing more!

"And for mi Andromeda," said Wendy and handed the plate over to my sister with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, dear Wendy!" she laughed and smiled at Wendy. The smile of our house elf immediately lightened up and she happily ran to the kitchen. I resentfully looked at my younger sister.

"What's up?" she asked me. I just capsized my eyes and I shook my head, trying to tell her we'll talk about it later. I would excuse Narcissa, she is just thirteen, but Andromeda... However, she's already fifteen!

"Girls, we wanted to tell you that we'll have a visit before the school year start," started our father seriously. All of us together (and happily) screamed:

"Lestanges?"

"Tonks?"

"Malfoys?"

(I have to admit the effect wasn't good, because neither of us said the same thing).

"No."

We all had to bow our heads – pity!

"But we can tell you that your friends will come to see you," my mother's face lightened up. We all looked at her surprised, but perplexed as well – friends? Who, for Gods sake?

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

"Sirius and Regulus, however!" they said.

"Oh." With Narcissa, we exchanged glances. I nodded and she understood. We wanted to tell mum how we hate those 6-years old snotty kids, how they are just bothering us with aunt Walburga and her husband (they are quite okay, but we didn't like them because of the small ones) and how we didn't want them here. But then one voice interrupted us from saying what we wanted. It belonged to Andromeda and Narcissa immediately knew that I won't react nicely. But Andromeda didn't know it.

"Yippee!" she laughed and clapped her hands happily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_

_**I want to really apologise for all my mistakes in spelling, and all my mistakes in words, grammar and so on, but, as I am not from England, I couldn't do better. Also, I apologise for the mistakes including American writing (even though I've been learning British for a long time, all my vacations were in America), and of course, for the poor text. Originally, it was written in my language, and, as we have lots of synonyms, it was hard for me to translate all of them. But I tried and it took me a long time, so I hope that you will find some time to read it :) Enjoy...**_

_Sunday, 17.8.1969_

_Although Narcissa says that I should start my every note here with something like Dear Diary, but I do think it's pretty childish. Either way, she can not see it, nevertheless, we cursed it so we can now see only our own notes (and I still haven't found a way to break the curse :( ). Let her address it! The day before yesterday not only pissed me Andromeda, but she as well. With that standing up for those small snotty brats. Brilliant! So they will be visiting us in a week! Can you even imagine my nerves? Rodolphus sent me an owl, asking me if I would not want to come over to his place. Tomorrow his parents are leaving and they will come back on Wednesday, so we will have the whole house for ourselves. At least this pleased me! The whole yesterday I didn't talk to my sisters. But I listened at the door (I know I shouldn't have) a you know what I have found out? Cissy asked Andromeda to go practise on the brooms... Today! I think she knew why (ahem, again only I am not in the picture), because she said only simple Yes. So Cissy wants to get n the Quidditch team, although I have no idea why. Well, anyway, she has to do a lot – she's totally left-handed when it comes to flying! And the fact that she's only a third-year... Sometimes she is really crazy. I would have to find out what she's up to now..._

_Going over to Rodolphus's_

_Bellatrix_

_Dear/dearest diary (I don't know how exactly Cissy imagines it with the addressing),_

_I'm here again! Can you even imagine my brilliant holidays? In a week, aunt Walburga will come with Sirius and Regulus. They are so nice! I love to play with them and watch, how they're trying to control their magic. Last Christmas, they nearly burnt down the whole house, hihi (mum didn't think it was funny). I don't know what my sisters have against them. Although Cissy stood up for them (that means for me as well) the day before yesterday at the dinner, but I know it was only because she wanted to prevent the anger from Bella's side. She told me that yesterday, when we were in her room, talking. Anyway, you know what she wants? She wants to play Quidditch! Savvy? Quidditch! And only because of that chaser/beater/seeker/keeper Lucius. She hasn't got a chance to get on a team, and when Bella starts to suspect something... Well, she fucked it up, I tell you! In any case, I think that Bella has got some overview of that blonde. The next time she'll meet him, she'll probably kill him on the spot! I'm already afraid of that massacre on the train station. Because when my sister starts to kill, nobody can stop her! Well, whatever. I already have to go. I promised Cissy that I'll go fly with her (dull face)._

_Love,_

_Andromeda_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, if you only knew how happy I am! I'm already looking forward to Hogwarts, as I'll meet my sexy Lucius again. I want to get on the Quidditch team because of him, maybe I'll be a new chaser, if I try hard enough! But I will try, I promise! Today, I'm going with Dromeda, to train, you know, and we'll fly to the forest together. It will be brilliant! The only thing I'm worried about is that Bella will be offended. You know, when I'm still with Andromeda... I like Bella much more, but she would kill me if she knew I'm into Lucius, as I've already said. I'm so afraid that Bella will do some stupidity. She's taken care of me since I was born and I'm her favourite sister, and so she is mine (and I would like to take care of her, she just won't let me :( ). What if Lucius completely destroys are relationship? I guess that will happen, but I love him and he loves me. Bella has to deal with it, just as I've dealt with Rodolphus and Rabaston (even though I don't know which one of them is going out with her, but the point is that she's with him/them all the time!). Well... I guess I'll go to fly. I have to warm up before that. Oh, I'm sooo looking forward! As everyone will goggle when I'll show myself on a broom and only because of me will the Slytherin win the match! Hurray! I'm going!_

_Love,_

_Narcissa_

"Bella?" I knocked on the door. Nothing. Of course, she's offended.

"Bella!" I knocked louder.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed, from the other side of the door. I knew that my question will piss her off even more, but I had to ask!

"Haven't you seen Cissy?"

"She went to the Gringotts with mum," she retorted.

"And... Don't you know when she will come back?"

"So you could go out and fly with her?" she shouted angrily. I frowned – how come she knows? As far as I know, nobody told her!

"How come you know?" I asked, dismayed, but surprised at the same time. She didn't answer – now she was probably cursing that she said it.

"Bellatrix!" I shouted.

"Stick to your last," she retorted after a while. I sighed – I won't get anything out of her this way. I went back to my room and sat down on a bed, thinking what to do next. It was a nice, sunny day, outside the sun was heating, and I was sitting at home. But what should I have done? Narcissa went away with mum, not letting me know when she'll come back so we can go fly together. Bella wasn't talking to me at all (who knows why?). And father... Uh... Well, you couldn't do anything proper with him.

I looked out the window, and to my surprise I saw Ted Tonks sitting next to the stream and looking into him, bored. Should I go there? The idea originated in my head and I couldn't throw it out. It would be a wonderful afternoon, but if my mum finds out that I was with him... Nobody can see me! Two days ago they yelled at me because of him and now they think that I don't think about him at all. But that wasn't true at all. I was thinking about him... A lot.

I was determined to go there. But as soon as I went out into the house, I found at that it won't be that easy. My father was sitting at the kitchen table with Bella, talking to her. If I would just pass them, they would definitely see that I'm going out. I could lie to them and say that I'm going to visit some pure-blooded neighbour, but then father may send Bella with me. I turned back and went to my room, back to the window. I opened it – will I jump? It was a bit risky, my window was like three metres from the ground. I could use some spell so I would slow the fall, but I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school yet. Will I do it? I turned around, thinking. Will my parents look for me? Maybe... Well, we'll see. Now I wanted to be with Ted and I was willing to do anything for it. So I jumped...

Ouch, that hurt! Even though I've fallen on my feet, but I had thin soles and now I felt it. Well, whatever. I'll deal with that later! I did three big steps and climbed our fence, heading forward, until I got to the stream. And on the other side... Ted. He looked up and his face lit up immediately. I smiled back on him and jumped to the other side of the stream, sitting next to him.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hello, Dromeda," he whispered, holding my hand.

We lied there next to each other, smiling happily, looking to the treetops that were preventing the rays of summer sun to get to us. But some made it and now they were illuminating the nice, clean stream, quickly flowing around us.

"What did your parents say?" he asked me, whilst he grabbed my hand even tighter.

"They yelled at me. A lot," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Do they know you're here?"

I shook my head:

"Nay. And I don't care. They can say what they want. I won't change my mind."

I came closer to him, kissing him on his lips, softly. First, only symbolically, but then it became long, passionate kiss. I lied onto him in that fresh green grass, pressing my lips against his.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I whispered. "Please, Ted... Promise..."

"I'll never leave you, Dromeda. I promise."

Our bodies merged together. I couldn't be happier.

"Cissy! Watch out!" I head a shout over my head. Two brooms were flying next to the treetops. I grabbed Ted's hand and pulled him with me behind the tree. We sat there, breathing deeply. I couldn't look up at those two, training Quidditch. Ted sat next to me and hugged me around my waist.

"You're totally impossible! You can't let go with both your hands!" Bella was screaming.

"God," I murmured, burying my face into my hands.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"If someone finds out that I'm here with you, I'm dead," I said.

"Why?" Ted was puzzled. Didn't he understand? After all those years that we know each other?

"You are a mudblood, Ted," I sighed. "You shouldn't... Shouldn't be with me..."

"Fuck, I want to go away from that fucking Hogwards!" I got angry. Why was life so unfair? Why couldn't I talk to Ted? I why did I have to be in the worst house ever?

"But... You got some friends from Slytherin, right?" he asked, a bit scared. Well, of course, I knew why – the idea that I would be one year somewhere without friends was just horrible.

"Only a few," I sighed.

"Why can't you be friends with those from Gryffindor or other houses?" he asked, as if it was a matter of course.

"Bella would be freaking out. You know how I'm afraid of what she can do?" I asked bitterly.

"What can she do?"

"Even the fact she can tell mum and dad is bad. They would be so angry," I muttered.

"You can't be afraid of your own sister!" Ted said reprovingly.

"I know. I regretted it many times," I sighed. My life was so hard in this pure-blooded family! I wanted to be away, away from my parents, away from my horrible sisters (actually, Cissy wasn't tak bad as she was younger), away from those embarrassing Slytherins and other people obsessed with only pure blood and _Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _(Voldy).

"Regretted?" Ted grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't turn my eyes away now, even though I was trying. That was the most inconvenient story I've had, and after that, I was banging my head against the wall another half a year (if not more) and cursing how I was just stupid.

I nodded unwillingly, trying to change the theme. But every attempt was futile.

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head.

"Yes, Dromeda, yes. Please, tell me, baby, whatever it is." And he squeezed my hand even tighter. I couldn't do it any more. It was Ted, after all! He wouldn't tell anyone in his life! I sighed deeply and started:

"I was a first-grader, Bella was a third grader, and I was just going to Hogwards. My parents were really proud, they kept saying what a great student will Slytherin get and so on... Well, when we were on the train, I met two girls, Amy and Josie Addams. They were first graders as well as I was, twins, and we talked a lot on the train. I told him that my family wants me to be in Slytherin, but I wasn't sure. They told me that their family was in Hufflepuff , generation by generation, and that they are hoping to get there as well. So we came to the Sorting Hat. Amy went first, then Josie. As soon as the hat touched their heads, it exclaimed _Hufflepuff_! And then, it was my turn. The hat was thinking a long, long time, and then he said that I should be in Hufflepuff. But then I saw Bella... Her look that said _If you're not in Slytherin, I'll kill you!_ And you know what have I done?"

I turned to Ted with tears in my eyes. He just squeezed my hand, he didn't say anything, looking into my face with the most loving look I've ever seen.

"I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin!" I cried. "I was stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"But... Dromeda," he whispered and hugged me. "You weren't stupid. You were just afraid."

"And even the hat told me I'll pay for it!" I ignored him. "He told me that it's not wise from me, and that I'm just afraid. But that if I insist, he'll put me to Slytherin. But that I will bear the consequences. How could I be so stupid?"

"Stop it," he said with a nice, quite voice. "Nothing can be done now. Does anyone else know?"

"What?"

"That you should have been in Hufflepuff."

I shook my head:

"I didn't even tell Josie and Amy. I know I should – they are still a bit angry at me because I'm in Slytherin. But I'm afraid they will never talk to me again and will consider me a looser, as I can't stand up against my own sister."

"You should tell them," Ted advised me. "After all, it was five years ago."

"I know," I sighed. "But I will never stop regretting it."

And suddenly, the leaves shook. I saw two brooms flying in a dangerously near. I grabbed Ted and we moved a bit to the left, so they wouldn't find us. But it was too late. I heard a shout from the treetops:

"Andromeda?"

"What the hell are you doing down there?"

"And who's with you?"


End file.
